Oil Stains and Opal Stones
by Brinicole11
Summary: Riot preferred AC/DC to Rihanna. She hated her middle name and would rather be in the garage than the mall. She fought underground MMA and raced cars illegally to make money, but when one fight goes wry she discovers vampires, and is sent to Helios-Ra in Chicago to learn to fight them. Two years later she finds herself on a beach in Violet Hill with the Drakes. More sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Sooo, I have a new story that recently came to mind! Hope you all enjoy! PS, I do not own the Drake Chronicles. Alyxandra Harvey does…. Lucky Lady ;)**

Riot Ambel Grae  
Riot grew up in Chicago with a drunken mom and a deadbeat dad who tried his best. She would rather be in the garage than in the mall. She preferred AC/DC to Rihanna. She hated her middle name and wished she could forget the last two years of her life. She made money fighting & racing underground but when one fight goes wry at 16 and she discovers vampires, her life gets flipped up side down.  
Riot gets sent to Helios-Ra boarding school for young hunters, in Chicago. Fighting comes naturally to Riot, so that wasn't a problem. Two years after starting at Helios she finds her talents were needed elsewhere and she gets shipped off to Violet Hill, the center of it all.

I was sitting at the desk in my dorm, painting my nails a shocking red as I gossiped with Chloe.  
Violet Hill was not nearly as bad as I expected it to be. I had taken my GED at 15 after my freshman year and left regular school all together, it wasn't for me. That, and I had to support myself, school got in the way of that. People asked to many questions about the bruises and black eyes that I showed up with on Monday mornings. It was hard to explain to people that you illegally fought others to make money. It was hard to tell them that you worked in a chop shop and raced cars to make money.  
One of the things I did like about Violet Hill was how much fighting time I actually got. I was in the gym, _a lot_. Also, my new roommates were pretty cool.  
I was lucky, I could have been stuck on one of the top floors with the sophomores being that it was my third but I fought my way up, or down, to the senior level. For that, I thanked the Gods. I could not deal with those stairs and the giggly bunch of kids atop them.  
I was ambidextrous; I could use both hands equally well to do things, which came in very handy while painting your nails. I had just finished covering my left thumb with a clear top coat when Hunter barged into our dorm with a devious smile.  
"God, my best friend has turned into such a slut!" Chloe shrieked. "I love it!"  
She must have been referring to Hunters slightly reddened lips, coming to the conclusion that she was with her boyfriend just minutes ago.  
"Shut up, Chlo." Hunter mumbled as she closed the door behind her and crossed the room to the extra large closet.  
Chloe snickered in reply and continued to type away at her laptop. She was always on that thing, and it made a girl wonder, what the hell could she possibly be doing?  
"We are going out tonight." Hunter said as she flicked through her section of the closet, which was the entire thing. We were all roughly the same size, so clothes were shared amongst the three of us.  
"When?" I asked before continuing to blow my nails dry. "30 minutes." Hunter replied casually.  
"What?!" Chloe shrieked as she slammed her computer shut. "You are such a bad person. You leave us to go make out with your hot boyfriend and only give us 30 minutes to get ready!" Chloe said as she shoved Hunter away from the closet and made her way into it.  
I waited five minutes, blowing hastily on my nails so they would dry and not smear.  
By the time I made my way over to the closet Chloe was already in the shower. I pulled my mesh tube top dress of its hanger along with a plaid shirt and a pair of opaque tights. Hunter was sitting at her desk, applying her makeup. "I'm about to get naked, in case you wanted to watch." I warned her as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. "I'm all eyes baby girl." Hunter joked in return, without taking her eyes of herself in the mirror.  
I changed my bra and underwear as well, deciding on a black lace set that I enjoyed immensely.  
I pulled my clothes on before moving back toward my desk.  
"Where are we going?" I asked Hunter as I applied my makeup. "A lake side party, about 20 minutes away." She said as she carefully lined her eyes with dark eyeliner.  
I hoped this would be fun, but I was willing to bed parties here were nothing like the ones at home.  
We drove my car, a black 02 Pontiac Firebird, because Hunter had screwed up the trans on her jeep and it was being fixed. Because it was my car, it was my music. I played Velvet Revolver pretty much the whole ride there. Chloe pouted about me not listening to any good music.  
I ignored her and followed the directions Hunter had given me.

I pulled into the small parking lot that already held about twenty cars and parked next to the black Jeep Hunter's boyfriend Quinn was sitting on top of.

I had meet Quinn the first day I arrived, as for the rest of the Drake brothers not a single sighting but I knew that was going to change as soon as I saw four boys who had to be related to Quinn standing around the front of the Jeep.

I turned the key back in the ignition effectively killing the engine.

"Who is all going to be here?" Chloe asked as we all exited the car. I tucked my keys into the small leather pocket inside my boot, between a silver knife and a wooden stake. I stretched my arms above my head, sending my dress a bit further up my thighs before I walked around the front of the car.

"Ri, this is Marcus, Duncan, Conner and Logan." Hunter said, pointing to each of the gorgeous boys.

I had no problem with most vampires; I wasn't as prejudice or judgmental seeing as I hadn't grown up with knowing about them.

"Boys, this is our new roommate Riot Grae."

I smiled at the boys and pulled my curly black hair over my shoulders. I noticed one of them, Duncan? I think, was staring at my car with wide eyes.

"See something you like?" I asked him as Quinn dragged Chloe and Hunter down the grassy hill toward a blazing beach fire. He nodded, causing me to smirk.

I turned around on the heel of my boot and slid my fingers along the underside of the hood, catching the switch and popping the hood. "Car Geek." Marcus coughed before turning after Logan and walking away.

"Standard 5.7 Liter LS1 V8, 305 horse, 0-100 in 10.2 seconds, 0-60 in 3.8, ¾ speed manual gear shift." I said, leaning on the edge of the car, by the headlights. "What kind of trans?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the top of the engine. "Sports package, street style." I replied, folding my arms over my chest. "How many miles?" He asked as he stepped back from the hood. "48,000." I told him as I pushed myself off the hood. Maybe Mr. I'm-a-hot-vampire-who-knows-cars could make this party a bit more enjoyable.

I knocked the bar out from under the hood and back into place across the engine before lowering the hood on top of it and locking it in place.

I walked with Duncan down the hill and we talked about my car, it was cool to talk to someone who knew what he or she was talking about.

There were a few coolers by the edge of the group, where the sand meet the grass. A bunch of high school kids sat on logs, chairs and blankets around the fire, sipping drinks and telling loud stories to one another. A few couples were walking in the shallow water of the lake, some lying on the ground together. Some new rap bullshit was playing from a small stereo system.

"Could they be any more stereotypical?" I asked Duncan as we stepped onto the beach. "Not sure," He laughed. "It depends on what's in the coolers."

Sure enough, the coolers were filled with various beer cans and bottles, all probably snuck from their parent's garages. "Damn, so this is what I missed out on in life." Duncan said with mock depression. "Yeah, shitty beach parties and ACT's." I said in return as I picked up a can of Coke. "Well shit, seems like the life." He said as we joined the group of people around the fire. "Maybe around here." I said as I pulled the silver tab back on my Coke. Hunter sat across from us, her hand wrapped up in Quinn's. She was seemingly oblivious to the jealous stares she was receiving from the rest of the girls around us.

"Oh really? Just here? What is the high school scene like where your from?" he asked me as he leaned backwards, crossing his legs over each other. He was relaxed back on his elbows comfortably. I sat next to him with my legs crossed over my shoulders and my feet facing away from him. I held my Coke between both hands, twisted slightly to the left so I could see him.

"I'm not sure if I could answer that properly, I only went for one years." I told him, refusing to actually look at him, instead I stared into the deep red coals of the fire. I guess it was embarrassing to tell people you dropped out of school, even if you ended up going back.

"Alright, then what was the teenage life like in...?" He trailed off, he didn't know where I was from I had realized. "Chicago. I'm from Chicago." I told him.

"Okay, so what's Chicago like?" He asked me.

"Well, I grew up on drive-bye's and west side gang sings." I said with a harsh laugh. It was true; my child hood was anything but extraordinary. I loved it nonetheless. I loved the people I had meet. I loved the memories I had made. I loved my life, and it was hard for some people to understand that. I mean, I had a drunken mom who spent my fight money of booze. I fought for money, MMA, it was hard but it paid well. I had a dead-beat dad who tried his hardest to support me, which was really all I could ask for. I had two best friends. It was hell, but it was my hell.

Duncan sat quietly for a few seconds.

"What was that like?"

"It fucking sucked. My mom is a drunk and my dad can't hold a job to save his life. I make money and my mom spends it. My brother died two years ago. And that's when I started at Helios in Chicago. I stayed there for two years but I couldn't get shit for anything done while I was still trying to get money for my parents so they sent me here." I told him. I tapped my pointer finger repeatedly against my Coke can, the ring made a small noise with every touch.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost one of my brothers, or my sister." Duncan said quietly. I watched his eyes dart from Drake-to-Drake around the fire.

As I followed his eyes I realized that they were all here. I counted 7 Drakes in total, including Duncan. I knew Lucy, she attended Helios and I knew she was dating one of the Drake's, I was assuming it was the one who had his arm wrapped around her.

I swallowed a mouthful of my fizzy drink and caught Hunter's eye across the fire. She winked and forced her eyebrows up and down suggestively. I flipped her off discreetly.

"Well," Duncan cleared his throat. "How did you make money for your parents?" He asked me.

"This is a good one." I grinned, setting my Coke down on the ground beside me. "I race, and I fight." I told him simply.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Underground and MMA." I added.

"That's badass." Duncan said decidedly, smiling at me from his spot beside me.

"That's how I got here." I told him and I twisted my watch around my wrist.

"You fought your way into Helios-Ra Academy?" He questioned me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh God no." I replied quickly. "Like I said, I fight. I was scheduled to fight some new guy in some old parking structure, just like every other Friday night. I got there, I warmed up and I was ready to go. Only there was a slight problem, I was fighting a vampire. And when you don't know tat vampires exist, you don't know how to fight them. In other words, I got my ass kicked and all but drained when Delaniki and Dimitri found me. They brought me back to the Academy, patched me up and got me working." I told him as I rolled the left sleeve of my flannel up to reveal my scarred-and-tattooed forearm.

My entire left arm was covered in a detailed lace pattern that spanned from the back of my shoulder blade down to my wrist. It was gorgeous and illegal as all get out, considering I had gotten it done when I was fifteen. The inside of my forearm had about six sets of dot like scars on it.

Duncan's pointer finger ghosted over the marks lightly.

"So does that mean you're here for revenge on all the vampire race?" He questioned jokingly. "Of course!" I laughed.

Duncan bolted up right as I rolled my sleeve down. "What's wrong?" I asked him immediately.

"Hel-Blar." He said as he shot up off the ground at the same time as his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

02/10/2013

"**So does that mean you're here for revenge on all the vampire race?" He questioned jokingly. "Of course!" I laughed.**

**Duncan bolted up right as I rolled my sleeve down. "What's wrong?" I asked him immediately. **

"**Hel-Blar." He said as he shot up off the ground at the same time as his brothers. **

"Fucking perfect." I mumbled, taking Duncan's outstretched hand and pulling myself up off the ground. The girl sitting next to Marcus whined childishly.

God, desperate much?

Quickly but quietly all of us left the large group of teenagers. I couldn't smell the stench of Hel-Blar until we were about half a mile down the beach, by the area where the beach turned into woods.

I reached into my knee high leather boots, sliding my fingers along the multiple pockets that were sewn in, looking for just the right weapon. I small smile crept across my face when my fingers touched the cold metal of my brass knuckles. Knuckles were my go to weapon, besides a stake. Most people didn't like getting that close to vampires but hand-to-hand, or fist-to-face was my specialty.

"Are those brass knuckles?!" Lucy asked with wide eyes as she pulled a stake out of her embroidered bag. "Yep." I said as I slid them onto my hands. "I picked 'em off a south side girl when I was fourteen."

No one else spoke as we walked into the forest, weapons at the ready and on high alert. The first three Hel-Blar came charging at us straight on.

Chloe stuck her foot out and tripped one, sending him right on to Hunter's stake. It choked slightly and turned into a pile of ash.

Marcus was locked in high-speed vampire fight with the second, neither of them getting the upper hand until Conner jumped in and shoved a stake up through the Hel-Blar's back.

The third one, a girl who couldn't be older than twenty snarled loudly and charged at me.

I grunted in pain as her palm smacked against my shoulder. What in the hell was with bitches and smacking?

I never let her get in a second shot. I raised my foot and kicked her right knee backwards as hard as I could. Her kneecap crunched under the heel of my boot. She screamed and lost her balance, falling backwards onto the ground. She hissed and spit as I got closer to her.

God, spitting too? She had to have been a college girl before she was turned.

I kept my mouth clamped tight, I did _not_ want to become like that.

I pulled a stake out of my boot and drove it through her heart. Her clear blue eyes got wide before she turned to ash.

Hel-Blar ash wasn't normal ash. It was slightly gooey. It was a little watery, not enough to get you wet but just enough to stick to you until you scrubbed it off. In other words, it was nasty.

I shot up off the ground, gripping the stake in my right hand. "We got more coming. Nick, take Lucy home _now, _andget those kids off the beach_._" Sebastian said as he re-gripped the pine wood stake in his hand.

Lucy put up a half hearted fight before Nicholas picked her up and ran off with a blur.

"Well ladies and gentleman, grab a partner and we'll let this party begin." Quinn said as he lined himself up next to Hunter. Leave it to Quinn to turn this into a 'party'.

"How about it Knuckles, we together on this?" Duncan asked as his golden eyes scanned the darkness. "Only if we have to be." I said with a shrug as I brushed ash off my dress casually. "I take great offense in that comment." Duncan grunted as he kicked a blue beast away from him. There had to be at least fifteen of them against the twelve of us.

"Are all Drake men this easily offended?" I questioned lightly and my brass covered fist broke some guys cheek bone with a harsh snap. "Yes!" Hunter replied as she round-housed some girl into Quinn's stake. "Not true!" Sebastian snapped as he staked another Hel-Blar. With six down and nine left we were still going strong. "It so is, I would know. If they don't get told they're pretty at least once a day they will cry themselves to sleep." Solange said from her spot next to Kieran.

"That's bull shit!" Logan cried out in defense.

I enjoyed the small talk we made while fighting evil blue monsters like it was nothing. It pretty much was nothing for us. It seemed natural, casual, all of the things it shouldn't be.

Next thing I know my stake is halfway through this chicks chest and I'm being shoved to the ground by an abnormally cool hand as someone else's stake turns her into a pile of ash.

I landed hard as hell on a tree root, grunting uncomfortably as it hit my tailbone. All the air was forced out of my lungs when the back of my head hit the tree as well. "The fuck?" I asked as I picked myself back up as quickly as I could. "Sorry, she threw it at you." Duncan said apologetically as he pointed to a pile of ash next to Isabeau. "Thanks!" I called across to her as I punched some guy repeatedly in the ribs.

"Votre accueil!" She called back. I wished I could speak French. I knew Russian, Spanish and Italian. Those were three languages you needed to know where I was from.

Marcus twisted the head off the last Hel-Blar as Sebastian drove a stake through his heart.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

It was easy to tell he was the oldest, he was always looking out for his brothers and their significant others. At least that's what Hunter had told me.

I had someone like that. His name is James Costa, he was ex special forces, he taught me everything I knew. He had three younger brothers who looked after like a father, he kept them in line and out of trouble. James was like my older brother. From the ages of twelve to fourteen when my dad was in Iowa, building wind mills, James let me live with them.

"Hay! Riot, you good?" Chloe asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I zoned out." I said as I tried to wipe ash off of my dress.

"That was fun." Duncan said as he brushed more ash off of his perfectly fitted black long sleeve.

"So, where is the closest gas station. I want some beef jerky and a frozen pizza." I said as I slid my knuckles back into the pockets of my boots.

Everyone just kinda looked at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I snapped. "There are only certain times on I will eat frozen pizza, and ten o'clock at night after kicking Hel-Blar ass is one of those times." I said as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

"Back in by town, we can stop before we go back to the school." Hunter said.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"And I thought you were weird." Quinn said to Hunter as we made our way out of the forest. "Oh screw you!" Hunter laughed, pushing Quinn lightly.

They were cute. I had figured that out on the first night, when I walked into my dorm with Chloe they were cuddling and eating gummy bears while watching Supernatural.

We all chatted idly as we made our way back to the beach. The kids had dropped everything, so whatever Nicholas had said was pretty clever.

The heels of my shoes sunk into the sand, making it difficult to walk.

I paused quickly, un-zipping my boots before carefully zipping them back up and holding them under my arm. It was weird feeling sand on your feet through tights, but I didn't mind, I loved the beach.

I was lagging behind the others as we climbed the grassy hill toward our cars.

"Tired?" Duncan asked as he waited a few feet in front of me. "Very." I answered shamefully, it was only ten thirty. "How are you a vampire hunter if your already tired?" He asked me with a smirk as he walked slowly by my side. "When I was in Chicago I was on a full nocturnal schedule here I'm supposed to be up from ten A.M. to two P.M. and then three A.M. to six A.M." I answered as the ground leveled off to black top. I wiped my feet in the grass, getting all of the sand off of them before stepping onto the blacktop. I yawned. Again. I hated my new schedule. I hated the sun actually. I liked to be warm, sure, but I preferred night.

Duncan half-shrugged, "I guess that would make you tired."

I pulled my keys out of my boot and un-locked my car. Chloe was talking to Conner in high-speed computer geek and Hunter had her tongue half-way down Quinn's throat by the edge of the parking lot.

"You got some kick-ass interior." Duncan said as I pulled the driver side door open.

"Only genuine." I said with a smirk. "I re-did the stereo, dash, seats, carpet. Pretty much everything."

Duncan nodded and observed the inside of the car before leaning his elbows onto the ledge of the now opened window.

I had tossed my boots into the back and was sitting with my left leg under my body and my hands rested on my lap.

"So I was thinking," He said.

I gasped. "Thinking?" I murmured quietly.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah, and I came to the conclusion that I should get your number. Ya know, just in case I ever needed a good mechanic." He said with a smirk.

I bit my bottom lip, holding back a smile as I took his phone out of his hand. "Of course, we wouldn't want you to get stranded in the middle of nowhere because you don't know how to change a tire."

**AN: I probably won't update during the week, I'm to busy, but I'll try to have something good by Friday night/ Saturday morning. Remove the spaces below for Riot's outfit!**

www. polyvore cgi/set?id= 71617628


End file.
